1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment bag for dresses and more particularly pertains to allowing a traveler to transport dresses of varying lengths from one location to another while preventing them from being wrinkled with a garment bag for dresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garment bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, garment bags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying clothes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,651 to Bomes et al. discloses a garment bag. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,869 to Ronen discloses a garment bag. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,115 to King discloses a garment bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,543 to Parrochia discloses a garment bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,844 to Kesselman et al. discloses a traveling garment bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,839 to King discloses a garment bag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a garment bag for dresses that holds dresses for transport from one location to another and prevents the dresses from being wrinkled in the transport process.
In this respect, the garment bag for dresses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a traveler to transport dresses of varying lengths from one location to another while preventing them from being wrinkled.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved garment bag for dresses which can be used for allowing a traveler to transport dresses of varying lengths from one location to another while preventing them from being wrinkled. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.